1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a highback for gliding sports and, more particularly, to a highback for snowboarding.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Snowboard binding systems for soft snowboard boots typically include an upright member, called a “highback” (also known as a “lowback” and a “SKYBACK”), that is contacted by the rear region of a rider's leg. The highback, which may be mounted to a binding or a boot, acts as a lever that helps transmit forces directly to and from the board, allowing the rider to control the board through leg movement. For example, flexing one's legs rearward against the highback places the board on its heel edge with a corresponding shift in weight and balance acting through the highback to complete a heelside turn.
Known highbacks generally include an upright support member formed with a pair of lateral ears that are employed to pivotally mount the highback in a heel-to-toe direction along a mounting axis that is transverse to the longitudinal axis of the binding or boot. In some instances, the highback may also be mounted for lateral rotation about a substantially vertical axis to accommodate a particular stance angle of the binding relative to the board.
Known highbacks are typically molded from a composite material and/or a plastic material. A highback formed from a composite material, while sleek and lightweight, is generally very stiff. In contrast, a highback formed from a more flexible plastic material generally is bulky and relatively heavy due to structural features typically molded into the highback that provide the necessary stiffness for force transmission.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved highback.